Confessions of a Graceless Child
by SweetSweetIrony
Summary: Alessandra De Romus never wanted to go to Hogwarts, never wanted to leave her house,never wanted to get attached. But when she's thrown into hell against her will she finds comfort in a certain pair of silver eyes, but will it destroy her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry,Hermione,The Weaselys,Draco...and all other characters are J.K's.

Therefor I cannot take credit for them..and neither can you.

The vampires are mainly mine but were not created specifically by me.

Andy is mine. Her character and background story are mine all mine..she is my brain child. Steal her and DIE.

Prologue

Hello, My name is Andrei, I will be your narrator throughout this story. If you have snatched this book up from the shelf of your local Flourish and Blotts then I think I am safe in assuming you know Harry Potter? Good, then I will tell you a bit about Andy, or Alessandra Laurel Katherine De Romus...as she so hates being called. Seeing her on the street you'de take her for a muggle, or maybe some nice young witch, out strolling Hogsmeade over school break. No one would ever guess that she is a Vampire, let alone over five thousand years old. At 4'11 she reminds you slightly of a doll, with her wavy blonde hair and wide grey eyes, her cheeks are always rosy. (I think its from all the mischeif she's always up to) She complains about that frequently, and I don't recommend you call her a doll, or any other such name. She's a handful she is, quite the spitfire..full of life although I know she thinks herself dead. But she ages, as any mortal would, she's 16 presently..but this tale took place a year ago. That is the miracle though...the fact that she is 15..and not well, dead.

Andy has requested I keep this short and more to the point and not detail much of her past. She's a rather private person, and as she said, 5,000 years is a long story. So I will only tell you the story to the best of my ability as it pertains to Harry and the others. And while this **is** her story, I have refused to let her edit it. She can be a bit vain at times and I fear she may try to make herself look better..that is why I am write this, I am the neutral party.

We will begin on the fateful,and sunny, day Andy first met the great Harry Potter.


	2. Andy

Chapter One : Andy

Andy sat at the vanity and glanced at her watch, it was already after 4, and the sun would go down in about another 4 hours. She grumbled and ran a brush through her long blonde hair,"such a bother"she said to her reflection. A pale girl stared back at her as she assesed herself. Pale skin, large grey eyes, oh she adored her eyes, like liquid stone and just as hard. They rarely ever showed emotion and that's how she liked it. Her gaze drifted around the rest of her face, mildly full lips that at the moment were a dark purple and her high cheekbones. Ah her cheeks "bloody hell", why were they always so rosy?

She was sick of constantly being asked if she was embarrased and always replying "no I'm not blushing" "No nothing's funny". She threw some powder on her face in an attempt to mute the color,sighed and swiped on some black eyeshadow and stood up.She hardly ever wore make-up anymore, but she was going to Hogsmeade and needed to look good.

"Rosa I'm leaving" she called out her door and walked towards her balcony.She grabbed the broom her father had bought for her a month ago and tried to get on. "Holy shit!" she yelled as she slid off the back of the broom and sprawled onto her back. "Owww" she grimaced and rubbed her behind, "stupid sticks, damned wizards can't keep their feet on the ground."she muttered standing up. Andy stalked out of her room and into the hallway, hopped onto the banister and slid down a long staircase, landing awkwardly on her feet. "ANDY", Andy whirled around and faced a very perturbed Rosa. Rosa Gocella was the Romus's maid, but was more around to keep Andy company, and out of trouble. The woman was Italian and in her mid-fifties, she had been working for Andy's father for at least 20 years, now she stood with her hands on her hips glaring at her. "How many times do we have to tell you not to slide down the banisters?" she asked. Andy grinned and shrugged, "I don't know, now come on and get the car keys..you need to take me to Hogsmeade" :pause: "please".

"Is Isabelle in bed?"

"Yes" Andy nodded confirming her 2 year old daughter,was in fact, asleep.

"Did she eat lunch?"

"Yes"

"You fell off the broom again didnt you?"

"Yes"

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Yes"

"Do you have your purse, money, and phone?"

"Yes mother" Andy replied sarcastically.

"Do you have your shoes?"

"Ye..err no" Andy glanced down at her blue toe socks.. "Be right back!" She called as she took the stairs two at a time. She returned 2 minutes later feet donned in knee high boots.

"Ready..ready now..I am ready to go now" She said tapping her feet.

"Off to Hogsmeade then?" Rosa asked.

"Most definately..off to Hogsmeade"


	3. Spitting Images

Andy stood outside of a solid brick wall, staring at it intently. Her father had clearly stated that _this _was where she needed to be in order to get into Hogsmeade from Diagon Alley. Which was presumably right behind this wall, this big, tall, thick, red brick wall?

"Damnit" She swore. "Trust me to wave Rosa off without so much as a clue how to get into this place, and I don't" She kept muttering oaths under her breath and pacing, not noticing the cloaked figure that had been watching her in amusement for the last few minutes. Taking in her form and her movements until her finally made a noise to let her know he was there.

"Ahem" A voice cleared from directly behind her and she whirled around.

She found herself staring quite a few inches up into a pair of bright silver eyes, eyes that were currently dancing with a mocking laughter. "Ahem yourself..prat" She mutters, turning around to face the brick wall again. Contemplating it while biting her bottom lip in thought. She sighed and turned back around "I don't suppose I would need a _wand_ to get in would I?"

"Well aren't you a bright little crumpet" The boy said with a smirk.

She smirked right back at him, "I'm crumpet that can kick your arse if you don't help me" She said smiling up at him sweetly.

His eyes widened briefly and then he chuckled and pushed his way in front of her pulling out his wand. "Tap here, tap here three times, once there, move down a spot, then over, then circle, then tap the center". He demonstrated with a flourish, as the wall suddenly began to transform into an archway. "Now" he said impatiently, "anything else you wanted?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked down at her.

She smiled at him and quickly walked through the archway and into Diagon Alley. She turned back at him to say "thank you" and the smile froze on her lips when she saw he had taken his hood down. He had brilliant silver eyes, clear cut handsome features, such a pale blonde hair it was almost white, and a smirk that seemed glued to his face. He was the spitting image of his father, and she instinctively wanted to turn and run far far away but forced herself to remain calm.

"I..uh…thank..you, that is…I …I need to go. Now" Andy stammered and backed away from him all while trying to smile convincingly. He took a step towards and she gave up all pretenses of confidence and she turned tail and hurried down the street and out of his site. She found the nearest shop and scrambled inside, slamming the door shut and breathing heavily.

"Harry..Harry. Stop! Come on wait..Ronald..Slow down. Oh for Merlins sakes" Hermione huffed, coming to a halt to catch her breath as her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely ran off ahead of her.

At 16 Hermione Granger still looked the same as she had when she had met the two boys. She stood not much above 5'5 and she still had a mane of wild chestnut curls and a pair of similar colored brown eyes. With the same delicate curves a small cluster of freckles across her nose. Harry and Ron however, were completely different people to speak of. Harry's hair had gotten increasingly messier while Ron had just let his grow out until it became collar length shaggy tangle. Both boys also towered over her now, Harry standing at 5'11 and Ron at an alarming 6'2. Thankfully though both boys seemed to be filling out and leaving their gangly awkward stage behind, for which she was grateful. Since they had always seemed to be tripping over _her._

"You could have waited!" She yelled again. "Honestly, boys and their broomsticks.." she grumbled as she slowed her walk and headed into Flourish and Blotts to pick out her 6th year school books.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Hermione said a minute later, having opened the door right in the face of a short girl with incredibly long black hair who jumped about two feet in the air.

"No bother, really" Andy mumbled and attempted to streak past her but had no luck when Hermione grabbed her arm gently and turned her around.

"Do I know you?" She questioned. "I mean you look oddly familiar, do you go to Hogwarts, how old are you?"

Andy shifted uncomfortably from side to side before answering. "I'm not a witch, I don't go to your school, and I'm 15 currently."

"Ohh…" She said. "Well, umm, I'm going just down the street, you could come too?"

Andy looked up in surprise…

"Ron come ON! I can see the window display from here." Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward the shop with his best friend fast on his heels.

"I'm coming, hold your bloody horses" Ron panted as he bounded up to Harry's side. "Hey, where's 'Mione? He asked after a moment.

"Dunno, think she went to the bookstore" He said, elbowing his way through the crowd to see the new broom line.

"Typical" Both boys muttered at the same time, then grinned rolling their eyes. They wandered through the aisles checking out the bludgers and assortment of Quiditch equipment before coming to a stop in front of a display of black and blue neon brooms. Harry started to read the description before he tore his eyes away, fighting back the sudden moisture.

"Harry mate what's wrong?" Ron asked concernedly. Harry said nothing but merely pointed toward the sign.

_Sirius Broomsticks for serious riders! The new age broom for the new age Witch and Wizard. You're sure to be a star at school or the office when you buy one of these heavenly brooms! Micro broom fibers and bodies made from "Whomping Willows" they're the most durable and fastest brooms yet. Get your own today for just 48 Galleons and 18 Sickles._

Ron read it and gulped, slightly wide eyed as he turned to face Harry.

"I'm buying four" Harry said quickly, snatching up and armful and marching to the counter, where he barely looked at the gold he handed over. It had been less than four months, four lonesome, taunting, vile months. But school started again next week, he would be a 6th year, older, wiser. He wouldn't make the same mistakes, not ever again he promised himself silently. As he took the parcels from the witch behind the counter he turned and bumped directly into Ron's back.

"Ron, what's with the statue act?" He asked, nudging him a bit. Then leaning around his shoulder to see what he was staring at.

"Woah".

A/N: Please send reviews..any reviews are welcome.


End file.
